


Siluetas en el Humo

by oliviasreal (tantamoqwrites)



Category: Good Omens - Gaiman & Pratchett, Hellblazer
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-27
Updated: 2010-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 05:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tantamoqwrites/pseuds/oliviasreal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Azirafel no está muy contento con el humano que no para de fumar y de hablar con Crowley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siluetas en el Humo

El bar estaba mal iluminado por las lámparas sucias, y el humo de los múltiples cigarrillos flotaba cerca del techo. Azirafel tenía una expresión de ligero disgusto permanente en el rostro, pero Crowley no le hacía caso. En cambio, había empezado a entablar conversación con un hombre sentado en una esquina. Azirafel contemplaba las volutas de humo elevarse lentamente de la boca y la nariz del hombre rubio, que había dicho que su nombre era Constantine, y unirse a la niebla que abarcaba cada vez más y más del bar. Al final les ahogaría a todos.

Crowley se había bajado un poco las gafas, o quizás se le habían caído y no se había molestado en volver a subírselas. No por primera vez esa noche, Azirafel sintió una punzada de celos. Después de todo, ¿quién era este hombre que estaba hablando con Crowley y que hacía que el demonio bajase la guardia? Sólo le había conocido esa noche, no como Azirafel.

Pero había algo en ese humano. Algo en él que hacía que fuera afín a Crowley, de una manera que Azirafel nunca sería capaz de ser. Crowley y él eran contrarios, eran… bueno, eran enemigos, al menos en nombre. Después de seis mil años de Acuerdo, esas palabras dejan de tener sentido, pero aún así, no eran, ni serían nunca, almas parecidas. Se complementaban, nada más.

En cambio, el humano, aunque al parecer, persiguiese demonios y almas atormentadas, compartía algo con Crowley, algo que Azirafel no podía, ni podría nunca, entender. Un rastro de oscuridad en su alma que él no podía permitirse tener.

-Pero sabes, el mal, la mayor parte al menos, la hacéis vosotros solitos –estaba diciendo Crowley, despreocupadamente. Azirafel frunció el ceño, un poco preocupado. ¿Estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo? El hombre estaba asintiendo, como si estuviera de acuerdo, y Azirafel no pudo hacer menos que preguntarse cuán deprimente tendría que ser su trabajo, si sabía que, en el fondo, lo que perseguía, lo que detenía, solamente era así y había llegado allí por culpa de humanos. Humanos como él, en algunos sentidos.

Pero el hombre no parecía deprimido. Ni cansado. Más bien, parecía, si no exactamente feliz, satisfecho. Su ropa estaba un poco desgastada, y algunas arruguitas se habían abierto camino hacia su rostro, aunque Azirafel no le calculaba más de treinta y pico años; y su pelo rubio enmascaraba bien las pocas canas que asomaban en las sienes. Pero eran sus ojos lo que llamaron la atención de Azirafel. Ojos vivos, llenos de amor a la aventura.

Quizás fuera por eso, por la excitación de la caza. Por eso llevaba la vida que decía llevar.

Azirafel dio un sorbo a su bebida, que no era ni té ni chocolate, sino un simple café. El barrista parecía haber estado a punto de pegarle cuando pidió un té, y si no hubiera estado Crowley cerca, probablemente lo hubiera hecho. Era fácil que la gente en ese tipo de ambientes tuviera ganas de pegar a personas como Azirafel. Si sólo supieran que él no era exactamente lo que parecía.

Crowley seguía hablando. El rumor de su conversación se perdía entre todas las otras, y aunque Azirafel estaba sentado a su lado, se encontró no escuchando. Veía la boca de Crowley moverse y hablar, pero su cerebro no procesaba las palabras. En cambio, se fijó más en el demonio, con la cabeza entre las manos, y las gafas caídas dejando ver sus ojos ambarinos; el pelo negro revuelto de haberse pasado la mano por la cabeza, y los ojos brillantes. Parecía feliz de poder hablar con ese hombre, y, aunque Azirafel no estaba muy contento con ello, también le agradecía, en parte, al tal Constantine que hubiera hecho eso en Crowley. Últimamente, el demonio estaba callado. Desde la segunda guerra mundial las relaciones entre ellos habían sido un poco tensas, y Azirafel se encontraba a sí mismo echando más y más de menos al demonio. Algo completamente irracional, por supuesto. Pero, aún irracional, era inefable.

Crowley alargó la mano, y encendió un cigarrillo para Constantine, la llama haciendo un giro poco natural alrededor del cigarrillo, iluminando las facciones del hombre. Crowley le sonrió, y dejó la mano cerca de su rostro unos segundos más de lo necesario. Azirafel dio un gran sorbo a su café, y trató de evadirse pensando en la nueva remesa de libros que debería llegar pronto, pero no pudo.

Porque Constantine también sonreía, y, si las cosas no cambiaban, Azirafel no iba a querer estar allí mucho tiempo más. Así que carraspeó sonoramente, haciendo que los dos hombre se separasen rápidamente, y sonrió un poco débilmente.

-Ehm… ¿no es un poco tarde ya? Seguro que Mr. Constantine tendrá cosas que hacer, Crowley –dijo Azirafel, y, para su sorpresa, John Constantine se echó a reír entre dientes.

-Tu amigo tiene razón, Crowley. Hay cosas que debería hacer, al igual que tú. ¿Me decías algo sobre una carretera…?

Crowley fruncía el ceño en dirección a Azirafel, pero no le importó. Levantándose rápidamente, estiró la mano para estrechársela a John Constantine.

-Encantado de conocerte, John Constantine –dijo un poco tensamente, pero John le estrechó la mano con fuerza y una sonrisa, detrás de la que Azirafel vio algo más, algo casi parecido a la compasión, pero también a la burla. Y quizás, en el fondo, un poco de comprensión.

-Y a ti, Azirafel; ha sido un alivio conocerte. Aunque seáis inútiles –dijo, mientras se separaban. Azirafel sintió que se ruborizaba, pero siguió sonriendo, de todas maneras.

Crowley y John Constantine se estrecharon la mano con calidez. La mirada que se dirigieron no parecía la de dos hombres que se acababan de conocer, pero ahí estaba.

-Volveremos a vernos, espero –decía Crowley, y Constantine asintió, con una sonrisa torcida.

-Sí. Estoy muy interesado en trabajar contigo.

Después, se puso la chaqueta y salió, llevándose el humo con él cuando abrió la puerta. Incluso así, las personas del bar eran poco más que siluetas en la niebla. Azirafel y Crowley también se prepararon para salir, Azirafel pagando las bebidas de los tres.

El silencio se instaló ante ellos un poco incómodamente, mientras se montaban en el Bentley de Crowley y empezaba a sonar Queen. Crowley parecía un poco enfadado, pero también, Azirafel juraría, estaba dándole vueltas a algo. Cuando Crowley aparcó delante de la tienda de libros, le dirigió una larga mirada antes de elevar una ceja y señalar con la cabeza la puerta. Azirafel sonrió débilmente y se despidió con la mano hasta que el coche dobló la esquina.

Aunque Crowley pareciera enfadado cuando se fue, Azirafel se dio cuenta que, a partir de ese día, empezó a pasarse cada vez más por su librería. Y el ángel suponía que Constantine tuvo más que ver de lo que él pensó en un primer momento.


End file.
